It all started with a Bet
by DEAD ON HERE-NOT ACTIVE AT ALL
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER!  
OMG I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER I AM SO DUMB!  
Well here's the disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot :)


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Wassup! Will try to update from time to time. R&R :)

I've never kissed a boy in my life. Never, never, never. Except for that time I kissed Butch but that DOESN'T COUNT! All thanks to that bet I made with my sisters when I was five. I see girls kissing boys everyday. But I don't. And I will never.

Flashback

"Buttercup," said Blossom, "You can't possibly never kiss a boy. Everyone gives into the temptation of love sooner or later." Blossom, being the oldest, was also the wisest, wise beyond her age.

"Yeah," said Bubbles, "I liked kissing Boomer."

Buttercup looked at her sisters like they were crazy. "Well, I bet I won't kiss a single boy in my life from this point on."

Flashback

Buttercup felt as if she were to explode. Her whole body was shaking with sorrow and anger. Calm down, she told herself, Feelings make you weak.

Buttercup looked up. She glared at her sisters.

"How could you," she growled, "I thought we promised! I thought we promised we'd be together no matter what! We never let BOYS get in our way! I thought they were our enemies!"

Silent tears streamed down her face. Blossom and Bubbles sat there stunned. Brick and Boomer didn't know what to do.

Buttercup closed her eyes, not wanting to see the places where the boys had kissed her sisters.

Why oh why did I have to walk in on THIS moment, Buttercup thought to herself.

"I won't stay here anymore," she growled, and crashed through the window.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, here it i-i-i-is! Read your heart out! And don't forget to-o-o-o (game host voice) Rate and Review!

Buttercup sat by herself at the edge of a cliff. The sunset shone so brightly in the distance, it was hard not to be happy. She sighed. Perhaps she should go back and apologize to her sisters? No. She will not give in this time. She was the tough puff. She had to stick to her beliefs.

Well, Buttercup thought to herself, At least I, myself, won't associate with any of those stupid boys. As if on cue, she heard a sound behind her. Buttercup whirled around in a fighting stance. Pure instinct, is was pure instinct. What she saw surprised her.

"Butch?" her puzzled face showed it all, but she didn't relax. Not yet. He couldn't be trusted.

Butch ruffled his hand through his messy hair. "Hi."

Buttercup stood there glaring at him. "Why are you here? If you're here to try and make out with me just know that-"

Butch started laughing. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Make out?" he laughed, "What? I was just here to tell you I saw what happened." Then he put on a serious face. "And I wanted to tell you I know how you feel. I was sorta mad too."

She nodded, then, with a girly sigh, sat back down. Wait. Did she just let out a girly sigh? She looked at Butch.

He heard her, but in just cocked his head at her and said, "I like it when you do that. Your voice sounds... gentler." Buttercup blushed, but didn't say anything. She stood up, and brushed herself off.

"Well," she looked back at him, "I should be going. To, uh, apologize." Butch nodded.

"You can't force anyone," he told her, "Everyone gets to love who they want. I know this even though I've never experienced love myself."

For some reason, Buttercup felt bad for him. She had always gotten the love of everyone in town and her family. Mojo created the Rowdyruffs, but did he count?

Then, without thinking, Buttercup told Butch, "Here. Sit next to me. Let's talk about it." Dang, she thought, blushing furiously, I should have beat him up the second I saw him.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not good at typing on iPad. A big shout out to Traverse the Portal and crazyysnowflake for being my first two reviews! Arigato, my friends! And a big thanks to everyone who read this; the first five reviews will get a big shout out! R&R! :)

Now Butch was surprised. "You want to... Talk to me?"

...

Bubbles burst into tears. Blossom wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry," she murmured, "Buttercup will come back."

Bubbles kept crying. "No she won't and it's all my fault! I was the one who started a relationship with Boomer at first!"

When Boomer heard this, well, he was just not very happy.

"It doesn't matter whether those two are coming back or not," said Brick, "I am going to find them."

The others nodded, and flew after him.

...

"And there you have it," finished Butch. Buttercup patted his back in sympathy. Suddenly, she heard a whoosh sound, that was no doubt the sound of somebody zipping into the air. She froze, then tugged at Butch.

"My super hearing heard something," he told her, and she nodded. They jumped behind a tree just as their siblings came in view.

Blossom, Bubbles, Brick and Boomer just happened to land on the edge of the cliff.

"Just my luck," mumbled Butch. Buttercup shushed him.

Blossom inspected the area. Then she declared, "Someone was undoubtly here."

The others looked at each other in confusion. Bubbles asked, "How do you know?"

Brick said, "I have a hunch. If what Blossom said is correct the people wouldn't have gotten very far."

Boomer shrugged. "Let's keep looking then." He zipped off, followed by a giggling Bubbles, that kissed his cheek. Boomer blushed profusely.

Buttercup gagged behind the tree, but Butch grabbed her just in time so their position wouldn't be revealed.

The Greens waited silently until the Reds flew off as well, then resumed their gagging session.

Authors note: Thanks for reading! I hope that last sentence was funny! ;) R&R!


	5. Author's Note & Preview

Author's Note: Hey guys, I posted this in the reviews section but no one seemed to see it. So now I'm posting it here. As you know this is my story, and I'm sorry to say updates will be a little slow due to... Y'know, school and stuff. So I will try to update every Saturday. Thanks for your support and understanding!  
P.S a shoutout to PowerButtercup for being in my first 5 reviews (I've already shouted out to all you other people who reviewed)!

And also, as you know, Fanfiction doesn't allow single chappies to be author's notes so now I have to add a story here, or something. So here I am going to add the preview of my other fanfic that will probably come out after this one (But I'm still debating whether to put it up or not). The main character is Buttercup because why not. It takes place in a world where the ppg are princesses. :)

Here goes.

My name is Buttercup. I'm the middle daughter of the King. My sisters Blossom and Bubbles live in the castle with me. And let me tell you, the middle is the worst (You'll know if you've been through middle school). I don't even know what my purpose in life is. Blossom says she want's to be a writer, like Shakespeare. Bubbles said she wants to be a fashion designer and market the latest styles. I say I don't know and I don't care. Of course that always ends up as father sending me to my bedroom.

"Go to your room and think about the consequences!" the king shouted, as he pointed up the beautiful spiraling staircase.

"But there ARE no consequences!" screamed a girl in a pretty green dress. Her short black hair curled at the tips. But she finally grumbled and stomped off the staircase. The king watched her go up and sighed.

The girl started crying once she got to her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes.

"I don't even like wearing this stupid dress." she looked out her window into the rolling hills beyond.

"Maybe I should run away..."

Author's Note: Duh Duh Duh! Well, that's all you get! Hope you enjoyed and we will get to the actual story real soon! (Saturday) THANK YOU! Oh, and I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but R&R!


	6. Chapter 4

Authors's Note: As I said before, I will try to update every Saturday so here is an update :) R&R!  
P.S A big shoutout to Timey Wimey Detecter for being in my first 5 reviews!

After they finished gagging, Buttercup and Butch sort of sat there staring into the distance. Overhead, two red streaks and two blue streaks zoomed farther and farther from where they were sitting.

"Now what?" asked Butch. Buttercup shrugged. She started picking at a rock, a frown on her face. Butch stared off into the sunset.

Finally, after some awkward silence, Buttercup said, "It's getting darker."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"We need to hide somewhere for the night," grumbled Buttercup, when suddenly her ears perked up. Apparently Butch heard the sound too and he looked around cautiously. Blossom's voice ringed through the night sky.

 _She's using her 'I'm Blossom and I'm the leader here' voice again_ , thought Buttercup to herself.

"We need to engage the whole town!" shouted Blossom, "Don't stop until we find them." The other superpowered teens zipped off agian.

"Great," said Butch, "she's engaged the whole town."

Buttercup nodded, "and the police." Somewhere in the distance, sirens screeched. Suddenly, Butch grabbed her.

"We need to get out of here," he told her worriedly, "I don't wanna face Brick's wrath. I can hear the police coming up this mountain."

"Well, great, _I_ don't wanna face Blossom's wrath" groaned Buttercup, slapping her head. She hoisted Butch up and flew off.

"Woa Buttercup, you're strong." Butch was surprised.

"Yeah, it's what years of athletic training does to you," replied Buttercup, trying to keep Butch from falling off her arms.

Butch rolled himself off. "I can fly by myself you know." Buttercup just kept flying.

Butch muttered something that sounded like, "Feisty," but he kept follwing her.

Stars shone bright in the sky. The wind blew softly threw everyone's hair.

After a long day, the citizens of Townsville were getting ready for bed. Their search had brought no results, and all anyone could think about was where the missing Greens were.

The lights of Townsville slowly faded off into the distance as Buttercup and Butch flew farther and farther from their home.

Epilogue (no the story is not done this is the chapter epilogue, because I have more to say)

Brick sighed and decided to rest on a cliff, after searching for hours in vain. Then his eyes grew wide.

He could smell the faint scent of Butch. Butch always smelled like dirt, for some strange reason. Then he could smell something else. Something more... feminine.

Like Buttercups.

Brick looked up to the sky. _They were here,_ he thought to himself.

Author's note: Hahaha! Cliffhanger! What will happen to our heroes? Find our in the next chapter! R&R!


	7. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So, sorry for the late update. School's been busy. I have 2 major projects: social studies and science (both which are not my best subjects). I'm also taking online Harry Potter courses for fun. I recently had a History of Magic essay and Herbology plant report. The site is called hogwarts is here .com (no space or caps)

Here goes.

Butch and Buttercup flew for hours. They stopped at the mouth of a cave.

"So," said Buttercup. Butch shrugged.

"Are we gonna stay here for the night?" he asked. Now Buttercup shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while until Buttercup picked herself up and walked into the cave.

 _Well, I guess that's a yes,_ thought Butch, _but I'm not gonna sleep in the same place as a GIRL!_

"Buttercup! Imma sleep outside, okay?!" he called. There was an answer, but it was cut of by a muffled scream.

"Uh, BC?!" No answer. Butch looked around. Why didn't she reply? Slowly, he tiptoed to the mouth of the cave. Now, Imagine that your heart is about to burst out of your chest. Well, that's how Butch felt.

When he entered the cave, he turned on his night vision. What he saw next made him gasp in disgust and fear. Buttercup lay on the ground, tiny bite marks dotting her body. Each one of them was bleeding. Ew.

That only meant one thing. Butch looked up. Little glowing eyes looked back at him. The vampire bats lunged.

"AAAAUGGGHHH!" screamed Butch, swatting at them. He fired his laser eyes all over the cave, managing to take out every single one of them nasty bats.

"Phew!" he said, wiping his brow. Then he turned around. There was a low rumbling that was starting to shake the whole cave. Now he looked up. In his blindness, he had shot the roof of the cave and now it was going to collapse.

"BUTTERCUP!" he rushed towards her, but was reckless enough to trip over a rock.

"WHOA-WHOAAAA!" The last thing Butch saw was the cold hard ground rushing towards him, then everything went black.

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the short chapter, I like to take the story part by part. Hope you enjoyed, and see you next Saturday/Sunday! R&R!


	8. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy the new chapter.

Butch groaned. Where was he? Oh yes. He had run away. Why now? Oh yes. Because it was hard facing the truth. Who was he with again? Buttercup. Buttercup Utonium, the Powderpuff girl. POWERpuff girl.

Suddenly, Butch realized something. He couldn't move. He tried lifting his arm, but something was weighing it down. Nah, he didn't have to worry. He had super strength. Quickly, he busted his arm through the piece of rock. He dislodged his other body parts and rubbed his head. Buttercup was still buried under the rock.

With a sigh, trudged forwad and flung the debris away. There she was. Looking peacefully asleep. Or was she dead? Butch knelt down and felt her pulse. She was alive. Barely breathing, but alive. Finally, Butch got a chance to look around.

It was sometime in late afternoon. How long have they been lying there? The cave was done for. They had to find a new hideout before their siblings caught up with them. Who knew there were vampire bats? Butch picked up Buttercup and started flying towards the ocean.

After covering the whole ocean in less than one hour, Butch began seeing land. LAND! It seemed like a big city. Silver skyscrapers towered in front of him. A big billboard rising into the sky read: "WELCOME TO CITYSVILLE." Citysville? Wasn't that Townsville's neighboring city? No matter. They had to find a place to reside.

Butch felt a tug on his shirt. Buttercup's eyes fluttered open. "Where are we?"

"The cave had vampire bats," Butch muttered. "I killed them, but then the cave collapsed. We both got knocked out."

Buttercup looked up. "Hey. Citysville." Butch nodded.

He landed them in front of a hotel. "I have some money." Buttercup looked grateful.

"Two, please," he said to the man at the front desk. The man looked at the two skeptically.

"Are you two brother and sister?" he asked.

Butch's face became red.

"Uh, no! He's my boyfriend!" Buttercup chimed in.

"But-" began Butch, but Buttercup kicked him. "OW! Okay, yes, we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

The man took Butch's money and gave them a key muttering, "Incest."

Buttercup punched the man and stuck her nose in the air. She pulled Butch up the stairs into their room.

Author's Note: There you have it. Sorry for the late update. R&R!


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note: I won't be uploading at all these two weeks because it's winter break. I hope you guys understand. I seriously need a break from everything.

Spoiler Alert: In the next chapter there will be fluff ;)

HAPPY WINTER BREAK!


	10. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience.

Buttercup sighed and layed down on the bed. "Oh, there's only one bed. Welp, you can let the lady get her beauty sleep and lay on the ground."

Butch frowned. "Why me?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Did you hear what that guy outside said?"

"Well he obviously noticed the resemblance," said Butch.

"Imma go down and tell him you were created in my image," huffed Buttercup.

"No!" Butch crossed his arms.

"Fine." Buttercup pulled the covers over her head. She didn't come out after five minutes.

 _I guess that means "conversation over",_ thought Butch, as he curled up on the cold ground. In a few minutes he was fast asleep.

 _Outside, the wind blew strongly. If you squinted, you could see a figure at the top of a skyscraper nearby. Who could it be at this hour? Your only clue was a pair of burning, red crimson eyes, fixed on the hotel._

Oh hoho, _it thought,_ so they flew here _._ Just wait till I tell the others _. And it flew off into the distance towards Townsville, leaving a red streak._

Author's Note: So who could this person be? Hint: Go back to chapter 4.


	11. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update!

Buttercup awoke in the middle of the night to a tapping sound on the hotel window. She looked down. Butch was fast asleep.

He looked so peaceful there... _In truth, he's just a scared little boy,_ thought Buttercup.

She opened the blinds of the window and found... red eyes taring back at her. Buttercup turned on her night vision.

"BRICK?!" She fell backwards.

"Hey Buttercup," Brick waved.

"ARE YOU GONNA TELL THE OTHERS?!" Buttercup didn't care what he had to say.

Brick laughed. "I was going to, but halfway I flew back. Now tell me, why are you here?"

Buttercup blushed. "To hide."

"From who?"

"FROM YOU!" Buttercup was still mad at him for kissing her sister. She slammed the blinds and grabbed Butch. His eyes snapped open.

"Buttercup! What's happening?!" Butch struggled, but she had an iron grip.

"We need to get out of here!" Buttercup shouted. "We've been discovered!" She crashed out of the door, zoomed down the stairs, and ran into the lobby.

Buttercup saw the man at the front desk.

"INCEST!" he shouted as she punched the door. Buttercup shot him with her laser eyes. She didn't know if she hit him or not.

"Great, next we'll be charged for murder," mumbled Butch as they flew away.

 _Meanwhile, Brick was watching silently from the window ledge he'd been standing on._ Guess I'll actually have to go tell the others, _he smirked,_ We'll hunt those troublemakers down together.

 _And he began using his brilliant mind for something useful. After all, he is Blossom's counterpart.  
_

Author's Note: See you next week!


	12. Check it out!

Sorry but no update this week I'm super busy... meanwhile, check out my deviantart account at .com! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my Deviantart Account. I'm really busy these days, so thank you for being patient.

"WHAT?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer looked at Brick wild-eyed.

"You found them?" Blossom had an exasperated look.

Bubbles grew faint. She put a hand to her forehead. "I hope they're okay."

Boomer shook his head. "So you knew where they were all along? Why didn't you tell us?"

Brick laughed. "I wanted to have some fun. Besides, it won't be easy catching them.

Bubbles nodded. "Good point."

Brick took out a notebook, and began chewing on his pencil. "What we need it a plan."

Blossom stopped him from writing. "Let's start by listing Butch and Buttercup's weak points. It'll help us catch them."

Bubbles looked up thoughtfully. "Well we know they are counterparts, so they must have alot in common."

Brick wrote that down in his chart.

Boomer had an idea. "They are both reckless, not to mention violent."

Brick shrugged and jotted that down. "Now what?"

Blossom twisted her hair around a finger. "That's pretty much all the weaknesses they have."

Bubbles patted each of them on the back. "Let's not give up guys. I'm sure we can form a plan from this."

Boomer agreed.

They all nodded at each other, and began.

Author's Note: I wonder what they will come up with?


	14. Chapter 10

Author's Note: When was the last time I updated?

Buttercup pulled Butch into a bar.

Then she slapped him.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Buttercup took deep breaths. "Do you realize how much trouble we're in?"

Butch looked down. He knew not to bother Buttercup when she was angry. She had a temper, she.

Then Buttercup looked up with determination in her eyes. "Now that our siblings know where we are, they're gonna try and catch us. But we know them well. Blossom and Brick-nerds-are going to have a plan. And we need to counterattack."

Butch smirked. "Since when did you become a smarty pants?"

Buttercup cupped his mouth. "SHUT UP!"

Then she swayed over to the bartender. Butch facepalmed. There she was, trying to seduce the bartender to give her a drink for free.

She came back with two glasses of vodka. She tossed one at him. It's a miracle how everything was able to stay intact.

Butch glared at her. "Why did you order drinks? You know we're low on cash!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "He's not gonna make us pay, look!"

The bartender was on the ground with a lovesick look on his face.

Buttercup took a long sip. "It helps me think."

"You know you're underage." Butch crossed his arms.

Buttercup laughed. "Since when did YOU become so smart?"

Then her face became serious.

"Okay. We need to start."

Authots Note: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be pretty long (because of the big fight and stuff).


	15. Chapter 11

Author's Note: The final battle has begun.

The day seemed normal. Buttercup got up from the bed in the hotel. She groggily stumbled into the bathroom to clean up. Then Butch woke up, and did the same. No one said a word.

The Greens slipped through the city like stalkers, jumping whenever they thought they saw their siblings. It was the most stressful time.

They ventured into a dark ally, hoping not to be found.

Buttercup and Butch heard someone clear their voice behind them. "Ahem."

They whirled around, ready to strike.

Long red hair waved in the breeze, Brick smirking and Blossom frowning.

Butch growled. "BRICK! I thought you wouldn't tell."

Brick inspected his nails, pretending not to be interested. "Sorry, bro. Blossom is my girlfriend. I need to tell her everything."

Buttercup hissed at her sister. "How did you get here?"

Blossom crossed her arms. "We had a plan. We knew you too wouldn't consider creating your own."

Then, a smug grin crossed Buttercups face. "Oh, we did. We did."

Butch threw a smoke bomb in their siblings faces, and together they zipped off.

Brick and Blossom stopped coughing. "OH NO! THEY'RE RUNNING AWAY! GET THEM!"

The Reds zipped after their siblings, and streaks of color dotted the sky.

Meanwhile, the Mayor of Townsville was looking out his window. "Hey, look ! They're over there in Citysville!"

shook her head. "What are those teenagers up to now?!"

Then, a knock on the door averted her attention. opened the door to the Mayors's office. "Hello?"

Boomer and Bubbles stood outside. Bubbles waved. "Hello! We're here to tell you about this plan we have. You see, Buttercup and Butch..."

Boomer giggled. "They sort of-"

Bubbles rolled her eyes and finished his sentence. "They sort of eloped together?"

Then everyone burst out into laughter.

The Maor put his hands to his face. "Oh dear. We need to get them back."

Bubbles and Boomer nodded, and walked into the office. They unfolded the plan Blossom and Brick had made.

"Take a look."

Author's Note: Next week, we'll return to the Greens!


	16. Story Ending!

Author's Note: I'm sososososo sorry I didn't update I'm just really busy lately (I know it's a lame excuse but it's the truth). I don't have time to write the actual chapter but I will tell you what happens.

-Butch and Buttercup fly into a trap

-Blossom is very mad at Buttercup

-Bubbles misses Buttercup

-Boomer misses Butch

-Brick is standing around laughing

I will update next week, or sometime this week! Meanwhile, please check out my Deviantart account as I have added new art!

Thank you to all my readers, and the next chapter will be the last!

:)


	17. The End

Author's Note: I have made some changes to the plot. There's a strange twist... who's side exactly is Butch on? This is the last chapter, therefore it will be longer and more detailed.

"Ow!" screamed Buttercup, tugging at the net. She glared at Butch. "How could you?

Butch stood above her as she lay sprawled on the ground. and the Mayor were tightly grasping the net, with a squadron of police and helicopters behind them. "This net is superhero proof, invented by your sister Blossom" told the struggling girl. "Keep still."

Butch sighed. "I had to. It was the right thing to do. We couldn't keep running forever, and we really need to patch things up."

 _Flashback_

 _The Reds were chasing the Greens._

 _"FOLLOW ME!" called Butch. Buttercup zoomed after him, looking back once in a while._

 _Butch flew into an abandoned alley. There was a dead end ahead. Only then does Buttercup realize. She glares at him._

 _Suddenly, the roaring of helicopters deafen her ears momentarily, and something falls from the sky, so heavy it pins her down._

 _The last thing she sees if Butch, flying into the sky. He turns back. She cannot recognize the look on his face._

Buttercup looked up, scared. "Are you guys gonna arrest me?"

Everyone laughed, even Blossom. Bubbles ran over to her sister and hugged her. "I missed you Buttercup."

Buttercup couldn't help the tears flowing out of her eyes. "I miss you too Bubbles."

Before she could say anything else, Blossom was upon her. Blossom's pink lemonade eyes glared with anger so fierce, Buttercup was sure she was going to shoot lasers any second. Then, Blossom smiled. A sad, sad, smile.

Buttercup backed away. "Blossom, I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I was mad, a-and I shouldn't have run away. I know you must have been so worried, and I thought you wouldn't come for me, a-and I know you love Brick a-and-"

"By Golly!" cried the Mayer. "The girl has fainted!"

"No," murmured Buttercup, sitting up and rubbing her head. "I just blacked out for a few seconds." Even after all these years she was still a little afraid of the oldest sister.

Blossom is still wearing that sad smile on her face. Suddenly, she bursts into tears. Buttercup scoots back even more.

"BUTTERCUP!" she screams, and flings herself onto her. "I was so worried that I wasn't a good big sister. Please don't run away again, please."

Buttercup nods and buries her head in Blossom's shoulder.

Then, Brick clears his throat. There's an awkward silence. Buttercup takes a deep breath, and turns towards him and his brothers.

Very quietly, she says, "You can love who you want." 'Sorry,' she mouths.

Brick laughs and Boomer shakes his head. Everyone is smiling.

"C'mon," says Boomer, "Let's go home."

 _Epilogue_

 _Buttercup needs air. The events of the last few days have left her dazed and exhausted. She flies out the window. She flies and flies and flies. Where is she now? Oh yes. This is the cliff where she and Butch stopped by when they were on the run._

 _Someone floats down next to her. Buttercup whirls around. It's Butch._

 _'Ahem' she clears her throat. "So, the last few days were exciting, eh?"_

 _Butch shrugged. "Well, I dunno. I was scared and worried and cold. But do you know who kept me going."_

 _Buttercup shook her head._

 _"You." said Butch. "I felt content knowing someone actually agrees with me."_

 _They sit in silence for a few moments. Warm breeze blows through their hair._

 _"Buttercup, I know you're against this, but there's something I need to do."  
_

 _He cups her cheek and turns her face towards his. Buttercup's cheeks glow red._

 _No words are spoken. She leans in and closes the space between them._

 _I guess I did kiss a boy after all._

 _"I don't regret this."_

Author's Note: Well that's it! Thanks to all my readers! Goodbye!


End file.
